


I'll take your loaded sympathy

by giurochedadomani



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Surprisingly little mention of canon violence all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giurochedadomani/pseuds/giurochedadomani
Summary: “You want me to speak now, of all things?”Primo doesn’t want one of his diatribes, and he certainly isn’t aiming for a fight. What he wants, kneeling as he is between Leonardo’s legs, jaw sore, is— He doesn’t even know where to begin to explain it. Leonardo would consider it dumb, at best, assuming that he doesn’t just jump and describe it as it is: weak. He shrugs, and offers nothing.--Primo 'can I have a large order of attention' Nizzuto discovers a kink.
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto, Leonardo/Regina (background)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	I'll take your loaded sympathy

“Cat’s got your tongue today?” 

Leonardo pulls away, and gives him an assessing look. 

“You want me to _speak_ now, of all things?” 

Primo doesn’t want one of his diatribes, and he certainly isn’t aiming for a fight. What he wants, kneeling as he is between Leonardo’s legs, jaw sore, is— He doesn’t even know where to begin to explain it. Leonardo would consider it dumb, at best, assuming that he doesn’t just jump and describe it as it is: weak. He shrugs, and offers nothing. 

Sweat makes Leonardo’s curls stick in every direction. He’s got his shirt still on, wide open, with what it’s probably the ugliest undershirt Primo has seen in his entire life underneath. It fills him with so much frustration, and also some mighty need to sit on Leonardo’s lap and kiss him silly. 

So he does just that. 

“And what do you mean by _today_ ?”. Primo grunts. He bites down at the juncture of Leonardo’s neck, and kisses, and sucks, and doesn’t quite manage to distract him. Leonardo insists: “...You _like_ it when I talk to you? And say, what?” 

Primo bites his lower lip and frowns at the other’s grin. He’s not very sure how he feels about it, and part of him wants to get on the defensive. 

“I didn’t say that”. It’s not the _talking_ that gets him going, anyway. Why he has felt the need to open his mouth in that moment, he’s not sure. He thought he’d gotten past the point of just blurting things out and hoping for the best. “Just, get on with this, will you?”, he adds, rolling his hips pointedly. 

The thing is, Leonardo gets really… celebratory, sometimes. Primo was pretty convinced that it was success what made Leonardo go that soft. They’ve just closed a big deal, and he was so sure that he had gotten it right, entertaining the thought (in bed, mostly, a couple of times in the shower) for the better part of the week, but Leonardo hasn’t gone in any tirade. 

It’s fine, really. It’s just kind of frustrating that he cannot seem to crack the code. 

“Is this about the other day? After the meeting with our contact with the Mazzi family”.

Primo’s hands stutter as he’s shrugging off that affront to taste and style that Leonardo’s wearing. Leonardo sounds so certain, and he’s absolutely right in his assumption (they’ve fucked in the office that night, Leonardo purring how _brilliant_ Primo had been as Primo bounced on his lap, he had come _so hard_ ). But there’s an edge of amusement in Leonardo’s voice that doesn’t rub quite well on Primo. He gives the most put upon sigh he can muster. 

“I didn’t tell you to stay to discuss _business_. If this is your idea of fun, maybe I’ll just go and search some other company next time”. 

An empty threat, no matter how tense he feels when he spits it. He’s not about to search for any other company. He _likes_ Leonardo, his dumb curls and his big grin included, likes how he laughs at his bad jokes and tells him to _shut up, you idiot_ , every once in a while, when he’s being contrarian for the sake of being contrarian, likes how he fucks him nice and slow on an actual bed. Primo’s not about to go back to fumbling in clubs where nobody knows him. He sure as hell is past that. 

This whole situation makes him feel sort of unmoored. He wants to just _ask_ , and yet. He has grown up with Leonardo and Regina in his periphery, has seen them together more times that he cares to count. Whatever appeal Leonardo sees in— in this thing he’s got going with Primo, it cannot be the anything close to what he’s got from home. And the point is, he’s got no idea what Leonardo sees in him. The idea of stumbling upon the thing that makes Leonardo remember that he’s got an actual wife back at Reggio Calabria unsettles him. He likes Leonardo exactly where he is. He’d really like to know what to avoid doing to make him stay there. 

Leonardo’s hand stops him when he tries to put some space between them. It circles the small of his back, while the other hand traces lazy patterns on his thighs. 

“You can, but I’m pretty sure that you won’t. That’d be such a stupid thing to do, and you’re very intelligent, huh?”. Primo inhales sharply, and only partly because of how that’s the moment Leonardo decides to loosely grab his cock. “ _So brilliant_ ”, Leonardo adds, voice pitched low, so fucking casually, causing a wave of arousal to go down Primo’s spine. 

_This is it_ , he thinks. “ _Fucking finally_ ”, he mutters, pulling himself so close to Leonardo when he starts moving his hand up and down, arms around the other’s neck. He rolls his hips, urges: “Come _on—_ ”. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to string a fucking sentence that day in the meeting? You had me _enraptured_. You had them cornered with two words, and you were such a fucking vision, with your tight suit—”. Primo kisses again the juncture of Leonardo’s neck and hides there. He’s _burning_ , the memory of Leonardo’s hungry eyes on him during the meeting seared on his mind. It made him want to do _something, anything_. He wanted so much Leonardo’s attention, like he’s basking in now, he wanted him to say— “Always two steps ahead of the rest. You think so big, and then you take those crazy plans of yours and make them a reality”. Leonardo twists his hand in a way that makes Primo’s rhythm falter, him shudder from head to toe. 

“Yes, _fuck—_ ”, Primo says, and he’s coming, Leonardo’s hand on his ass, accompaning his movements as he rides the aftershocks. 

“So handsome”, Leonardo mentions, so casually, as if those words don’t echo on Primo’s mind. 

Primo breathes, and breathes and breathes, chest heaving until he’s again aware of his surroundings.

He feels… kind of raw. As if he owes Leonardo some kind of explanation, an offer or a deal, and he doesn’t like at all feeling indebted, but Leonardo hasn’t opened his mouth. He’s sticky, and that cannot be comfortable for Leonardo, but when he tries to pull away, his hand in the small of his back stops him once again. 

“Give yourself some time”. 

What Leonardo means by that, Primo’s got no idea. He stays put, though. He can think in many places far more unpleasant than Leonardo’s lap. Moreover, he has started again doing lazy patterns on his thighs, and Primo hadn’t realized that he had tensed up until that makes his shoulders relax. 

After a moment, and because he truly cannot help himself, he turns his head to Leonardo’s face, and he’s smiling a little, and he doesn’t know how to keep himself from doing that: “So, _enraptured_ ? I didn’t know that my _tight_ suits could cause that”. 

Leonardo snorts. 

“I see you liked my idea of fun, after all?” 

Primo makes a point in rolling his eyes and blatantly ignoring the part of his mind that entertains the notion that he, in this new life, can have this. 


End file.
